


Once and Future Slut

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dirty Talk, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Whilst in bed with Arthur, Gwaine gets an idea.Or Arthur gets fucked by all the knights.
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Once and Future Slut

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Gwaine purred in Arthur’s ear. “You little slut. You love being fucked within an inch of your life.” The knight was currently pounding into the prince at a breakneck pace, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. “What would the other knights think if they saw you like this, huh? What would they think if they saw their precious prince moaning and begging to be filled?” 

At that, Arthur choked on a particularly loud moan. There were tears of pleasure and pain streaming down his face as he gasped for breath. Gwaine didn’t let up, continuing to utter filth into his ear. “Oh, you like that idea, don’t you?” Gwaine smirked, feeling himself approach the edge. “You like the idea of your knights finding you like this. I wonder if they’d take pity on you and fuck your pitiful hole.” He mused, biting down on Arthur’s neck and earning himself another gasping moan. He released the skin between his teeth, licking and kissing the spot to soothe the wound. 

“If you’re not going to invite them, shut up about the other knights.” Arthur snapped, unable to hide what Gwaine’s words did to him. “It’s not as if you _ would _ invite them.” He muttered, sounding almost disappointed. 

“Oh, is that a challenge,  _ sire _ ?” He asked, putting inflection on the last word to show just how sarcastically he was using the title. “You think I wouldn’t invite them? Think I wouldn’t force you to take their cocks as I watched? You have such little faith in me?” He reached around Arthur’s body to wrap a hand around his cock, causing the prince to cry out. “I’ll invite them. You’ll see. You’ll have to beg to be allowed to come even after taking all of them.” He kissed and bit at the prince’s skin as he continued fucking into his pliant body. “You’re going to love every second of it.” 

Arthur moaned and shuddered. “I’m gonna-” Was all he managed to choke out before he was coming in white streaks across his expensive sheets. He collapsed in a puddle of his own mess as Gwaine changed angles and chased his own release. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re going to fucking love it.” Gwaine continued speaking. “God, I can’t wait to see you covered in their come.” He thrusted once, twice, three times more before he was spilling himself deep inside of his prince. 

He panted, pulling out of Arthur and rolling to lay on the bed, breathing heavily. He laughed breathlessly, his chest rising and falling. “That was great, huh?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “It was fine.” He forced himself to get up, a smear of white across his stomach. “Get up and help me run a bath.” 

“I thought you had a manservant for that.” Gwaine pointed out, resting his arms behind his head with a smirk. 

Arthur scoffed. “I’m not about to let him see what we did.” He argued. “No, it’s better if you just help me.” 

Gwaine laughed with a shake of his head. “You do realize that he does your laundry, right? He probably already knows. He’d have to be dense not to.” 

“Well, luckily for us, my servant is quite dense.” Arthur said. “He would have told me if he knew.” 

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Gwaine chuckled, looking over at his prince. “Hey, you responded quite well to the idea of the other knights fucking you.” He noted. 

“Shut up.” Arthur’s cheeks went pink. 

“Would you be seriously interested in that idea?” 

“It’s just a fantasy, Gwaine.” Arthur insisted. “Trust me, they wouldn’t be interested.”

“Why should I trust you on that?” Gwaine questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Have you asked them?” 

“What? Of course not!” Arthur shook his head. “They wouldn’t respect me if I made such a suggestion.” 

“I still respect you.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Gwaine chuckled. “But I’m serious. If it was a serious possibility, would you be interested?” 

“Well, yes, but-”

“Then say no more.” Gwaine rose to his feet and began throwing on his clothes. “I’ll be back.” He winked and left the room, leaving Arthur naked and alone. 

Arthur had almost forgotten the entire conversation by the time a week passed. As he stepped into his chambers, prepared to begin readying himself for bed, he paused when he noticed that all the knights of the round table stood in his chambers, most of them looking very awkward indeed. 

“Might I help you?” He asked, searching his knights’ faces. 

“I think they’re more so thinking of how they can help you.” Gwaine suggested, a smirk on his face.

It was at this point that Arthur remembered his and Gwaine’s conversation. His cheeks heated up and he stared at the knight in disbelief. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” Gwaine replied with a smirk. “You’re welcome.” 

Arthur spluttered. “There’s been a misunderstanding.” He told the other knights quickly. “You should all go. Whatever Gwaine told you was a mistake.” 

“Are you saying that you don’t want them?” Gwaine asked, raising an eyebrow. “They all came here for you.” 

Arthur swallowed harshly. “I-” He didn’t know what to say, looking around the room at all the knights, who were watching eagerly. His gaze landed on Merlin, who was standing in a corner, watching along with everyone else. Arthur’s throat suddenly felt very, very dry. 

“You know what to say if you want to stop.” Gwaine approached the prince, reaching up to cup his face and stroke his cheek gently. “What’s the word for if you want it to stop?” 

Arthur ducked his head and muttered a word under his breath. 

“What was that?” Gwaine tilted Arthur’s chin up. “Speak up.” 

“It’s ‘clotpole’.” He muttered. 

“Good boy.” Gwaine smiled, stroking Arthur’s hair gently. “Now. Strip.” 

Arthur looked Gwaine in the eyes, defiance shining within his gaze. “Make me.” 

Gwaine smirked. Oh, so it was going to be one of  _ those  _ nights. He backhanded Arthur across the face, causing several of the other knights to gasp in shock. Gwaine grabbed Arthur by the hair and pulled, dragging him towards the knights and throwing him to the ground. “Be as rough as you like with him.” He told his friends. “He knows what to say if it needs to stop. If you hear that word, you  _ stop everything.”  _ He instructed. “But have at him.” He stepped back to see what everyone would do. 

There was a moment of stillness while everyone stood, staring at Arthur. To see their prince ready and eager to be fucked must have been a shock to most of them. It was Elyan who took the first step. He stepped forward and grabbed Arthur by the hair roughly, making him look up at him. 

He was quiet, just looking down at his prince. He knelt beside him before tugging him closer, pressing his lips to his. Arthur responded eagerly, returning the kiss and parting his lips. It was messy and wet and forceful, but Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Percival was the next to move. He got behind Arthur and began to undress him, pulling on his jacket first and tossing it into a corner. He had to push Elyan back so he could remove Arthur’s shirt. His large hands wandered the expanse of Arthur’s chest, feeling every muscle beneath his skin. Arthur was so beautiful. 

Percival’s hands came up and slowly rubbed at Arthur’s nipples, pinching them between his fingers and earning a light gasp from Arthur. He chuckled. “You like that, huh?” He asked, continuing to rub and pinch at the prince’s nipples. “God, you’re so sexy.” He purred in his ear, kissing down his neck sweetly. His hands moved downwards, pulling open Arthur’s pants. 

“Don’t take him in hand yet.” Gwaine ordered from the sidelines. “He has to earn it.” He leaned against the wall, eyeing Lancelot and Leon, who still stood as far away from Arthur as was possible in such a small space. “What’s the matter with you two? He’s yours for the taking.” He pointed out.

He approached Leon, who refused to even look at the prince. “I know you want to touch him.” Gwaine purred in Leon’s ear. “You’ve always wanted to touch him.” He smirked. “You’re so loyal to him, aren’t you? You’d do anything for him.” He reached up and turned Leon’s head so that he had no choice but to look at his prince. “Go on. Touch him.” He nudged him forward and towards Arthur. 

Leon stumbled forward, sweating heavily and feeling just as awkward as can be. This was his  _ prince _ that he was being encouraged to touch, to fuck. Leon couldn’t deny that he’d always had some less than pure fantasies about Arthur. It wasn’t anything that he’d ever acted on. Leon had not so much as touched himself while thinking about Arthur, hadn’t allowed himself to. His prince deserved more respect than that. Suffice to say that Leon had never done anything of this sort in the past, but when Gwaine suggested it, how could he possibly say no? 

He stood in front of Arthur, unsure of what to do. Arthur had broken away from Elyan and was currently looking up at Leon, his eyes lidded. 

“What do I…” Leon looked back at Gwaine for direction, completely unsure of himself. 

Gwaine chuckled. “Touch him. Run your fingers through his hair.” He instructed. “Pull on it. He loves that.” 

Leon did as he was told, taking another step towards Arthur and allowing his fingers to roam. He slipped his fingers through Arthur’s hair, feeling how soft and light it was. He was so beautiful. Leon hesitantly gripped the blond strands and tugged, earning a moan that slipped past Arthur’s parted lips. The sound went right to Leon’s groin. 

“Why don’t you take out your cock and feed it to him?” Gwaine suggested, causing Leon’s face to turn an ugly shade of red. 

“I can’t just-” Leon spluttered. “He’s my  _ prince! _ ”

“And doesn’t that just make it all the hotter?” Gwaine smirked. “Go on. Fuck his mouth. You know you want to.” 

Leon was unsure, but it was becoming painful to remain confined to his breeches. He slowly unlaced his breeches and took out his cock, stroking himself slowly. He felt embarrassed and shy, all eyes on him. He was plenty sizable, second only to Percival in that respect, or so he assumed. He’d seen the other knights naked before, usually while bathing in rivers while on a quest, but he hadn’t looked too closely at their genitals. He closed his eyes and continued stroking himself, breathing shallowly. 

With a start, he felt a wetness lap at the head of his cock. His eyes shot open and he looked down to see Arthur licking at his dick. He gasped and moaned, watching the prince as he worked. Leon released his own cock and buried his hands in Arthur’s hair, urging him to continue. 

Soon, Arthur pulled back, looking at the other occupants of the room. “You know, I have more than one hole. Are you just going to stand around and stare all night or is  _ someone  _ going to fuck me?” 

At that, everyone leaped into action. Percival grabbed Arthur’s hips and slid his breeches and smallclothes down and off before removing his own shirt. Leon pulled Arthur’s mouth back onto him, moaning at the warm wetness that engulfed him. Elyan began stripping himself so that he too was completely bare. Meanwhile, Lancelot turned towards the corner where Merlin was standing. He approached the servant and took his hand, slowly kissing him. Merlin hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around the knight and returning the kiss. 

Arthur was too preoccupied with Leon to notice what everyone else was doing, his eyes closed and mouth stretched around the knight’s cock. Gwaine smirked as he watched everyone. He threw a jar of oil at Percival, who caught it and poured out a small bit of the oil over his fingers before sliding a finger into Arthur, who grunted around Leon’s cock. 

“Arthur, look at Merlin.” Gwaine instructed. “Look at him.” 

Arthur’s eyes fluttered open and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Merlin and Lancelot together. Something akin to jealousy flared in his stomach. Why was Lancelot with Merlin? Everyone should be paying attention to Arthur. This was  _ Arthur’s _ night, not Merlin’s. He pulled away from Leon and looked in the direction of Lancelot and Merlin. “Oi.” He called to them. “I’m over here.” 

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Gwaine chuckled. “Don’t interrupt them, princess. It’s rude.” He sat in the chair at Arthur’s desk. “Percival, keep him occupied.” 

Percival was quick to obey, adding a second finger and curling them within Arthur, causing the prince to gasp. Arthur squirmed on Percival’s fingers, trying desperately to both get away and to urge the knight to keep going. 

“I just don’t think it’s fair that they’re with each other instead of with me.” Arthur continued to whine. 

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Leon, shut him up.” 

Leon hesitated for just a moment before shoving his cock back down the prince’s throat, effectively silencing him. Leon groaned, allowing Arthur to bob his head, sucking and licking at him. 

Elyan was now standing by the side, feeling a bit left out. Gwaine noticed and chuckled, beckoning him closer. Elyan walked over and sat on Gwaine’s lap. The knight kissed the other messily, cupping his head. 

Everyone was in their own little world, Percival adding a third finger into Arthur, who was happily sucking Leon off while Lancelot and Merlin were undressing each other, Merlin glancing around the room like he couldn’t decide who to focus on. His gaze kept flickering between Lancelot, Arthur, and Gwaine. 

Gwaine eventually pulled away from Elyan, looking down at Arthur, who was squirming and whining. “Alright, it’s time for the little brat to get fucked. Percival, you can stop fingering him. I think he’s been prepared enough.” Percival growled under his breath, but slowly removed his fingers. “Lancelot, get over here and replace Percival’s fingers with your cock.” 

Lancelot let out a small whine. “I’m busy.” He murmured, not wanting to tear himself away from a nearly-nude Merlin. He had plans on just how to take Merlin apart, wanting to worship every inch of him. 

“Now.” Gwaine snapped.

Lancelot sighed, but reluctantly left Merlin’s side. He approached Arthur, who was still eagerly sucking Leon down. He took the vile of oil from Percival and slicked up his cock before very slowly pressing into Arthur, grunting and closing his eyes as he did so. He breathed heavily, thinking only of Merlin. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze landed on the servant, who had divested himself of his smallclothes and was lounging on the bed, lazily stroking himself as he watched Lancelot with Arthur. Lancelot stared at him as he began fucking into the willing body beneath him.

He imagined it was Merlin, though he imagined that Merlin would be tighter, would be louder even with a cock between his lips. Lancelot grunted and moaned, pressing quickly into Arthur before withdrawing repeatedly. Arthur moaned around Leon’s cock, in absolute bliss with both of his holes being filled. 

Leon gripped his prince’s hair, unable to stop his hips from jerking, gagging Arthur on his cock. Arthur moaned, his eyes rolling back. Leon could feel himself growing close to the edge. “Arthur. Arthur, I’m going to-” He warned, trying to pull back, but Arthur just surged forward, wanting his most loyal of knights to spill within him. Leon moaned and threw his head back as he came undone, spilling down his prince’s throat. 

Arthur moaned and swallowed dutifully before pulling off of Leon, who was breathing heavily. 

“What do we say, Arthur?” Gwaine demanded. 

“Thank you.” Arthur told Leon at Gwaine’s urging, but he grunted as Lancelot refused to cease in his fucking of the prince. 

“Elyan, why don’t you go give Arthur your cock, hm?” Gwaine moved Elyan off of him, slapping the knight’s ass as he moved over to Arthur. 

Elyan squeaked, whirling around to playfully glare at Gwaine before making his way towards the prince. He eagerly fed Arthur his prick. Arthur eagerly sucked it down, earning a moan from the knight. 

Lancelot fucked into Arthur repeatedly, quickly approaching his own release. He thrusted a few more times before burying himself as deep into Arthur as he could possibly go. “M-Merlin-” He gasped out, spilling deep within the prince. 

He pulled out and panted, his legs feeling like jelly. He made his way to the bed to plop beside Merlin, pulling the man in for a kiss which was happily returned. 

Arthur pulled off of Elyan for a moment to mutter a quick “Thank you” directed at Lancelot before taking Elyan back down. He kept his eyes on Merlin, however. Percival came over and took his place behind Arthur, pressing into him slowly. Arthur couldn’t keep back his noises when the stretch started. Percival was huge, long and thick. He filled Arthur in all the right ways. 

Percival grunted, sharing Arthur between him and Elyan, fucking forward into Arthur so he could choke on Elyan’s cock. Elyan gripped Arthur’s hair and fucked into his willing mouth. He came quickly, spilling down the prince’s throat. He stumbled back and breathed heavily, making his way to the bed. 

Gwaine took the opportunity to get up. He shooed Lancelot and Elyan off of the bed so he could pull Merlin to him, pressing a messy kiss to his lips. Arthur growled as he watched the two of them, still being fucked ruthlessly by Percival. Gwaine smirked and told Percival to toss him the oil, which he did. Gwaine lubed up his fingers and pressed one into Merlin’s willing hole. He fingerfucked him until the servant was gasping and moaning, whining so loudly that Arthur was almost afraid that someone might hear. 

Gwaine eventually pulled his fingers free and oiled up his cock. He pushed into Merlin with a low grunt, causing Merlin to grip the sheets. He looked over Merlin at Arthur. “You wish this were you, don’t you?” He purred. “You wish you were fucking Merlin. Wish you could feel how hot he is around your pretty cock.” He began fucking into the servant ruthlessly, pounding into him with no mercy. “You wish you could feel how he tightens around you with each thrust.” He started kissing and biting at Merlin’s neck. “You wish you could taste him, leave your mark on him.” 

Arthur glared daggers at Gwaine, his entire body being shoved forward by Percival’s brute strength. He fought to remain silent, not wanting to give Gwaine the pleasure of getting a rise out of him. He watched as the knight fucked into the servant, listened as Merlin cried and whimpered. Arthur was so close. So, so close. He had to think of something less appealing to keep from shooting off right there. 

Percival eventually came with a grunt, pushing deep into Arthur and spending himself deep inside him. He panted heavily and pulled out, leaving Arthur sore and needy. Arthur kept his eyes glued to Gwaine and Merlin, who were still going at it like wild animals. Gwaine wasn’t letting up, making direct eye contact with Arthur as he fucked into the one Arthur wanted. Arthur glared, heat boiling in his belly. 

Gwaine grunted as he fucked into Merlin faster and harder, reaching a hand around the servant’s body in order to stroke him. It didn’t take long before Merlin was spilling white into his hand. As Merlin collapsed onto the bed, Gwaine changed his angle and sought only his own release. He fucked into Merlin a few more times before spilling deep within him. He pulled out lazy and fell back upon the bed, pulling Merlin close to him. He kissed Merlin’s head sweetly and nothing but love shone in his eyes. He glanced back at Arthur and whispered something in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin yawned, but did as he was told, getting out of the bed and moving towards Arthur. He knelt beside him and ducked his head, swallowing Arthur’s cock to the root. Arthur moaned, his fingers tangling in Merlin’s hair. He allowed Merlin to set the pace, bobbing his head and using so much tongue. It was glorious. Arthur grunted, warning Merlin that he wouldn’t last long. Merlin simply redoubled his efforts. 

Arthur gasped before holding Merlin down as he unravelled. Merlin swallowed it all down before pulling off and kissing the prince messily. Arthur fell back upon the floor and held Merlin close. He’d never been more exhausted in his life. 


End file.
